


This Is Gospel (Dungeons & Randomness Parody of "This is Gospel" By: Panic! At the Disco)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: D&R, D&R Podcast, DandR, DandR podcast, Dungeons & Randomness - Freeform, Dungeons and Randomness, Other, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dungeons & Randomness Parody of "This is Gospel" By: Panic! At the Disco</p>
<p>If Jarahk were to attempt to bring the people together to defeat The Overwatch</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gospel (Dungeons & Randomness Parody of "This is Gospel" By: Panic! At the Disco)

This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Rust away in permanent slumber  
Assembl your philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories

Oh, You hear the beat of the drumbs, You hear the beat of the drumbs [x2]  
The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against us all  
But they haven’t seen the best of us yet

If your with me let me know  
If your with me let me know  
‘Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was Sure  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, You hear the beat of the drumbs, You hear the beat of the drumbs [x2]

This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing your apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, You hear the beat of the drumbs, You hear the beat of the drumbs[x2]

I wont sleep through the end of the world  
wont take me alive  
'Cause I won’t give up without a fight  
If your with me let me know  
If your with me let me know

‘Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was Sure  
The fear, the fear of falling apart  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

[x4]  
(Oh, You hear the beat of the drumbs, You hear the beat of the drumbs)  
The fear of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the D&R podcast http://dandrpodcast.com/


End file.
